


island

by Wahmenitu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Gen, Team Red, taking care of the baby again, the world is bad so i wrote something light!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: Peter was ghosting them, Wade had declared.(Peter goes MIA again.)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	island

**Author's Note:**

> hey! the world is bad!! stay inside and wash your hands!

Peter was ghosting them, Wade had declared.

He had apparently learned this term from someone he referred to as NTW, and NTW only.

Matt told him to shut the fuck up and stop using weird slang. They had more important issues, like why the kid had up and vanished again. The last time this had happened, they found him hunched over his uncle's grave in the rain. But that had been seven months ago. So, not an anniversary. Possibly a birthday, but Peter had promised to be more open with them in the future.

Additionally, the kid was still answering texts. Although it was all short, one word answers.

Something was definitely up, and this time, Matt wasn't gonna wait around to find out.

"Hello?"

"Peter," Matt looked in Wade's direction, surprised he'd answered. "Where are you? We're waiting for you. Usual roof..."

He didn't get any response, but he could hear others in the background. MJ and Ned, who's voices he knew. "Peter?"

"Sorry, what?"

In the background, again, he could hear MJ.

_"Open your fucking gates, Parker."  
_

"Are you meeting us tonight?"

"Baby boy, you breakin' up the band?" Wade was suddenly too close, cramming his chin in the space of Matt's shoulder. Matt scowled and jerked an elbow, digging it into his side.

"Oh- it's Sunday. Sorry, I'm busy tonight. We're working on a project."

A project, huh?

"What kind of project?"

Peter loved to talk about his work. If Wade and Matt gave him an inch, or showed some interest, he'd give them a mile. Lay out his notes for them, chatter excitedly. He never shut up if they didn't find a way to redirect him.

And all they got was, "Nothing interesting. I'll see you guys around!"

And then Peter _fucking hung up on him_.

Fuck any friendly concern, Peter's ass was grass.

"Ooh I love when you get homicidal," Wade purred in his direction, making his way to the edge of the roof.

To the Parker apartment, then.

If there was any chance of sneaking up on Peter, it was ruined with Wade crashing down on the fire escape and plastering himself against the window.  
Peter threw himself backwards, startled, while his friends both shrieked in alarm.

Right.

Not vigilantes.

Peter scrambled upwards and fought with the window lock before yanking it open. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Aww, lil baby was trying to be intimidating.

Didn't work.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Matt demanded, crouched beside Wade with a hand on the window. It was to keep Peter from shutting it, sort of. Realistically, Peter could slam it closed and break their hands, if he really wanted to.

But he didn't.

"I'm not- _avoiding_ you, I just told you, I've been busy."

"You're not answering our calls. Even Yukio said the texts were weird, baby boy. Say it ain't so- have you gone off of us? Are we not friends anymore? Did Captain America suck you in with a rousing speech about truth, justice, and the American dream?"

Peter looked bewildered. Matt could practically hear his eyebrows jumping higher and higher. "What? I've never- no! Who's Yukio, anyways?"

"Irrelevant."

"How is that irrelevant- if you're talking about me to other people I think I have a right to know!"

"X-man. Woman. X-person. X-force-"

"Please stop," MJ begged from behind Peter's outstretched arms.

"So why are you avoiding us?" Matt repeated from beside Wade, edging further into the opening left in the window.

Peter groaned, dragging his hands down his face before he heaved a sigh. "Just- come in, and I'll show you."

He stepped back to let them in.

"It came out two weeks ago," Peter explained patiently as he ran his character around his island, showing Wade and letting Matt listen.

Peter had ditched them for a video game.

It was called Animal Crossing.

It sounded stupid, Matt decided immediately.

Wade cooed. "Why you got blue hair, baby boy?"

Matt could feel the flush of heat and embarrassment from Peter.

"I just wanted to see what it looked like."

"Don't do it," Matt muttered. "If you want to do something to your hair- ask Foggy. Or Karen. They apparently give great advice."

"I'm sorry," Peter offered, setting his Switch down. "I didn't realize you guys were worrying about me."

"S'okay, Pete. If you wanna nerd out, nerd out. We just wanna make sure you're good to go," Wade slung a big arm around his neck, locking him in an affectionate headlock. Peter squirmed at the hug, but Matt could tell he was smiling.

"Text us when you're gonna meet us- we'll wait for you," Matt tossed his way, foot on the edge of the window sill.

"Thanks, guys," Peter smiled as Wade followed Matt out onto the fire escape.

"We'll see you soon, kid. Keep an eye on that fucking raccoon, though. I ain't trust those shifty eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> wahmenitu.tumblr.com
> 
> STAY INSIDE AND WASH YOUR HANDS.


End file.
